boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Staff may make decisions on the fly or in conference with other staff members that primarily revolve around the principle of "Don't Be Stupid" that are not reflected in the guidelines and rules below. Basics 1. Characters ' must' be original. This is not a fanbase for anything. This does not exclude the use of your favorite image, however. 2. All rooms are open to all. However, user-made rooms listed with Private or Past in their name and are exempt from this rule. Do not enter these without asking permission unless you are already part of the setting. 3. All adult situations must be taken off site. No exceptions. 4. OOC is kept to CPM (Control Panel Messages) there is to be no OOC in chat rooms and no OOC chat rooms created. 5. ASK if it is alright to use OOC information in-character. This applies to telepathic and god-like characters alike. 6. The Report box is for issues such as bugs, OOC harassment, or an idea/suggestion. 7. Please take OOC fights out of chat completely. If situation gets worse, contact an admin or mod to help sort it out. 8. Images should be no more than 200kb. Avatar Max: 300 pixels square Banner Max: 500 pixels wide, 100 pixels high. Pictures Basic rules Images should be no more than 200kb. Avatar Max: 300 x 300 pixels Banner Max: 500 pixels wide, 100 pixels high. ---- DO NOT USE .GIF OR .PNG Just don't. ---- It should also be noted that: *If you see nipple, cover it up... EVEN if the clothing is covering over it. IF there is pubic hair or any visible genitalia, or very tight clothing aka camel toe, COVER IT UP or CUT IT OFF, 1.There is offensive materials 2. The image is already claimed. 3. Sexually offensive, racially offensive material of any kind 4. Any porn or close to porn like images. ABSOLUTELY NO CHILDREN IN BATHING SUITS - or prosti-tot gear. You can wear lingere AS LONG as the character is an adult (18+) and there is no showing of "pinks - or any hair" The last 2 pics i have seen has made my stomach turn. If the admins say no. The image will then be deleted. If a mod or admin says take it down, take it down. ---- Image/Subject Claims We also have a listing of actors & characters that have been claimed by other players. This is to reduce 20 Naruto-looking or Robert Downey Jr. characters running around on site. The link to check the listing is here: http://roleplay-bu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=38&t=2&sid=dc7eded7f1f788e3cc0c42f46ddd612c *Duplicates are accepted with original owner's permission only In Character (IC) Things Killing Characters Your characters are not immortal. Yep, I said it. They will die at some point in time. It's a basic fact of life we cannot ignore even in a fantasy world. Even the gods of BU die... and they're supposed to be endless! Where would the roleplays for assassins and bounty hunters go if all of you denied death? However, there's that rule... you know the one... how no one can kill your character without permission... unfortunantly, this is only true to an extent. For instance... in the following scenarios that rule just wouldn't be plausable nor fair to the ones involved (no fair to you either, but hey, death isn't fair and consequences suck). REMEMBER: These are just some of the scenarios. It is ALWAYS considered good RP etiquette to ask the play OOC for permission to kill their character BEFORE landing that last blow. Scenario One: I CHALLENGE THEE! Sooooooo your brainac character decided s/he'd be a bad ass and challenge someone to the death. Or maybe they were the one challenged. You accept. Guess what? You accepted. That means that by the end of the battle someone is...dare I say it... DEAD! Yeah there are truces, which seem pointless. Some challenge to the death that is. Scenario Two: For 100 Million Dollars... Kidnapping. In real life as a hostage you would have absolutely no way of ensuring your life. Why should your character be any different? Therefore in the event of a kidnap, you are (unless preplanned) resigning your character to this player. They can be curteous and not kill you, but they do have the right to. Sorry. Scenario Three: WAR! Remember scenario one? Same concept, larger scale. I soooooooo want to see one of you in real life walk up to the other army and go "please don't kill me, I'm just a fighter" and not have a sword through your chest. Scenario Four: Unfortunate Accidents For our next scenario let us take into consideration the state of the area. Walking into a room that has a poisionous unsmellable-unseeable gas will definitely kill you. Always take the time to read what is going on in the room before entering. Pick and choose what you need to know. If you walked into the bank and someone was going haywire with a machine gun, you're likely to get hit! How'd you know about the bullets flying around unless you read ahead? What about the plague? Are you just going to walk up to a person who appears healthy and go "you have the plague, I'm not rping with you because my character might die"? Makes you sound like a poor rper. Do not forget natural disasters in this! Explosions, rock slides, avalanches, hurricanes... if they hit, you're screwed in real life. Yeah, you may be lucky and get out with a scratch. (But so will everyone else according to RP... which is rather... bull, sorry.) Senario Five: Stupid Criminals. You're a villian right... someday its going to bite you in the ass and people don't need ooc permission to tell you that. You get caught, you suffer. Do the crime, pay the time... just like real life. And depending what country you get caught in, the death punishment isn't banned. Sorry. Now that we have that out of the way let's look at dice rolls. Dice is a complete chance. People who use magic or strong abilities often roll dice and appoint numbers to specific effects. For example, winner of the very first Epic Fail badge on BU posted: 1-3 doesnt work 4-8 recessitates, weak. 9-12 recessitates 13-17 jam-backfire 18-20 ragnar becomes a god He rolled a 14, and fried the body, killing Ragnar. Ragnar had no choice in the matter (except they talked about it) 18-20 was placed in as a joke and would have only given him temporary elemental abilities. It gave us a good laugh. Either way, the use of dice do not give you results you want. If someone attacked your heart, and they beat you at dice, you're dead. Got it? Only way to defend this is to talk to the person before hand. If you do not, that is your fault. ---- Resurrections Guidelines *Resurrections cannot be done by the same person (ie if you played Bill and Mary, you can't have Bill ressurect Mary) *Must be dead at least a month. Special circumstances can apply. *Character doing ressurection must be "experienced" (ie not brand new on the site / made just because they were needed) **You'll know they're experienced/approved if they have the Keeper of Souls badge (see Badges & Awards) *A ressurection should involve a quest of some sort. Whether its gaining enough mana, the right sacrifice, the right item, or so forth. When in doubt, ask a staff member. "But wait, Rhodes, you said we died!" This is where fantasy comes in my little friend. We have magic spells and rituals that can bring your character back to life! *gasp* Don't get your hopes too high up: It's limited for two reasons. One, extreme God-Modding potential ahoy! And two, if everyone was brought back to life, there would be no meaning to it. However there are other ways. Your character may never be the same again, but at least you can still play it! Think of all the quests and rps it will grow. What if there was a failed resurrection, and you came back as a zombie/lich? Friends could try to rescue you or kill you again if you're that evil (hey why not cause some ruckus? Good payback.) What if you were brought back, but was nothing more than a shell? No memories? Such drama! You were summoned back by a necromancer! YAY You're a minion!!!!!!!!! You were brought back as something else entirely! Zomg, I'm a birdie now o.O? Your soul is wandering because of unfinished business... And okay I'm tired of giving you guys suggestions. Think up your own! ---- Heaven/Hell There are none here. That means no layers of hell, nothing like that. Demons are not what you think they are typically and cannot come from Hell. There are no real Angels to have come from heaven. Get over it. There is, however, the Mystics, which are the lands the Higher Pantheon of Gods inhabit. Past that, there is outer space, which we simply call The Abyss. ---- Rooms & Non-Player Characters (NPCs) If the room is owned by a kingdom owner, you must have the Kingdom Owner's permission to destroy the room. If the room is owned by a single person (such as Archippos Farms or The Rumor) you must have the room owner's permission to destroy the room. Otherwise, you must have an ADMIN's permission to destroy a room. : Tip: Talk to a Kingdom Owner about making a temporary room to destroy, if they don't want you destroying any of their paid rooms. Alternatively you can have 5 players helping you destroy a room and have sent verification and consecutive logs to the administration. In this case be aware that this may or may not be accepted, especially if you don't give the residents living in certain rooms a chance to defend it. NPCs No, You cannot go around and KILL NPCs or Mod them to be what every you like. Designated Areas have NPCs ran by the owners of the kingdoms. Fighting 1. PLEASE NO GOD-MODDING This rule is number one because it's the number one most complained about problem you get when role playing out a fight. Even though the rule is in place, people will still do it, so if this becomes a problem of persistence over and over again with the same person... Bad things will happen, such as temporary suspension, suspension, and complete banishment. God-Modding is a huge deal, it sucks the fun right out of RP, causes too much OOC banter, and drives away from a plot, it's simple really, just don't do it. ***However, the exception lies within the fact that the participants do not mind a little of it. This usually occurs during a preplanned situation; such as when someone is designed to lose and then suddenly the players have no time and wish to end things quickly. 2. OFFENSE When on the offensive in a post, your adversary MUST get a chance to dodge all attacks, spells, and whatever else you can conjure up to throw at an opponent. Yes some characters are much more powerful than others, some faster, some stronger, but to rule out the God-Modding factor you must give them a chance. Also while on the offensive, in your post, you need to describe just about every detail you can about the attack. You need to explain whether or not you're using your left or right hand, foot, or side of body. This will keep from creating confusing posts and as well give your opponent the ability to be coherent to the actions of the offensive character, and just as well do you need to explain what part of the body or where on the body your attack is going to. ***While this may seem to be quite a lot to deal with, you do not need to get so technical as to the very degree of angle and feet. General ideas work wonders. Also, by all common sense, a person couldn't look at an attack coming toward them and calculate this instantaneously! Alright... Now its time for attack affects. In the post before your opponent chooses to take a hit, which would be your offensive post, you need to explain the effects of the attack. You need to let them know the exact affects because this is a large factor in decisions of whether to dodge or parry an attack, as well it also lets someone know what they're character is getting into and helps determine a God-Modded attack from a reasonable attack. 3. DEFENSE In your defense you get to choose whether or not your own character is killed by an attack, as as well do you get to decide whether or not you want the attack to hit. There are many ways to determine such a thing, such as flipping a coin, using the roll system, or just choosing yourself. Before the fight, it needs to be determined which method of hit or miss going to be used. This will cut out a lot of argument, but also leaves room for some one to hit with a very powerful attack if you use a method other than choosing yourself. It is also considered GOD-MODDING when you dodge every attack thrown your way. So don't be afraid to take a few hits here and there. What kind of fight is good when neither fighter is taking hits. If you were watching UFC you'd be angry if no one got beat up right? Sooner or later a fight will come to an end with a winner and a loser. Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, so in an upset of a loss, remember to stay sportsman like: cussing, whining, and crying won't be tolerated. Alright... Now for the way a dodge affects a fight. First off when you dodge an attack, you need explain exactly how you dodge said attack, this keeps from creating confusion and God-Modding. You can't say that you just dodge it, you gotta describe the finesse your character uses or the brute strength he absorbs a punch with, because one that doesn't describe his dodge is one that is God-Modding, after all you can't just magically not get hit... Unless you describe it! Tips and Tricks : 1. TALK TO THE PLAYERS. : Dice do not have to be the ruling decision if the posts involving it does not make sense, however they can only be revoked if you talk about it. Sensible OOC will not be punished. : 2. '''TAKE NOTES : If your fight turns into a brawl, or you start a brawl, or what-have you. You can help avoid the fights becoming a cluster f**k by trying to appoint a short-hand note keeper, or keeping short hand notes yourself. Picking out small things from the excess fluff and details in posts helps to keep things streamlined. : Short hand notes would include: *Noting any DECLARED weapons, armor, or spell buffs. *Trying to determine positions, and keeping track of them. *Keeping track of (name here)'s attack roll against (name here's) defense roll. : 3. TALK TO THE PLAYERS : Yes I realize this was posted already. No this isn't here beacuse we can't come up with other things. Its listed again because its friggin important. ---- '''Repeat of META GAMING and GOD-MODDING policy: While we support that there should never be God-Modding or power-playing/meta gaming, there are instances we have found where it has been very acceptable. Have you ever done a preplanned plot where a specific character was doomed to die? It starts off as an epic battle, but you run out of time and need to get off the computer. Instead of moving the roleplay to the forum, or completing it later, why not allow them to perform a move worthy of "God-Modding" to kill off the character then and there? Or if you had to leave, and the character was going to die anyway, allow someone else to play him for a moment. Sometimes you play with people for years and years that they just understand your character enough to implement what that character will most likely do in particular events. While this is irritating, they aren't ruining the character and thus it shouldn't be ithat/i much of a problem. These are all mild circumstances over looked at the mention of Meta Gaming and God-Modding. If you ever have a problem where someone takes advantage of the leniency this policy creates, first try to bring it up to the offender. When that does not work, tell an admin or a moderator immediately. ---- Time A week is a week, a month is a month, a year is a year. Exceptions: : 1. Oocly the pregnancy rule states that you have to let your character be pregnant for a MINIMUM of 9 weeks. That's an average of two months people. : 2. Paused rps shall continue seamlessly despite the lack of pick up in real life. ie. The kidnap that happens on monday will resume on tuesday Faerune time even if the players don't get on till Friday. :: Exception to the exception: It is agreed that this is not the case. Seasons: Not everywhere gets a true winter in Faerune. Backgrounds will change to show weather or condition of a room. Please pay attention! If it is raining: it is raining... so please don't play in the dry sunlight. ---- Quick notes on Kingdoms The Cove has a surrounding wall. This wall ABSORBS magic This means your magic characters will be weakened as if they were ill and powers useless. The further away from the wall the less it will zap away at your magic. So those who need magic to live probably will not live if they come near Cove. Sandraea is underwater, but there are ways and areas air-breathers can visit. Gersholm is one way, but its dangerous with all the siren guards. Beaches all over the world of Faerune can also be gateways to Sandraea, but you'll need an escort more so there. The Mystics (or god lands) is not a land mass accessible by boat, wing, or foot. You have to be a native to get there *wink* or have a native bring you there. These natives are typically certain types of natural "changers" and the gods themselves, as well as Sandraeans, who guard the place with violent storms and whirlpools. (Think Bermuda Triangle) White City is mostly anti-male. Don't expect to be treated nicely if you're one. Not all females in White City are mean, but they know how to stand up for themselves and will not be pushed around by men. Sluts are not treated nicely either as they are considered subject to the male wants and thus are against everything a woman should stand for. (According to them) ALSO Homes and Castles are not always open for free entry. There are guards and they are played by the owners of the place... not you ---- Portal System The portals are granite archways, roughly parabolic (think the Gateway Arch in St. Louis), approximately 15 feet high, and about 10 wide, large enough for carriages to go through one at a time. There are nine crystals set in currently, each with an inscription beneath it that describes the destination. Each portal can link to each other portal. The locations of the portals are as follows, and can be considered to be in the room listed: - Crescent Isle: Just east of the Village, there is a road leading to and from it from the center of town. - White City: At the south end of the country, near the place where the Rhodes connect to the country. - Rookshire: In the Valley of Blue, near the Rhodes - Sandraea: At one of the large stretches of coastline, the point of the continent nearest the underwater city. - Sandraea #2: On the island of Veridian, just outside the main campus of the University. - Jade Empire: Just past the Garden Gate - The North Woods: Near the center of the Enchanted Forest, on one of the main pathways through the forest. - Unclaimed Lands: At the near exact center of the Continent, where the Rhodes of Faerune meet one another. There are slots in each arch for additional portal stones - requests for these must be made to the portal maker, Asake Misano, whose rune is inscribed in the keystone of each arch. The portal paths are locked, they lead to one another and ONLY to one another, linked through a central nexus, therefore the magic can not be co-opted to open a portal to another place or plane. The arches themselves are heavily reinforced by their structure and by powerful enchantment, making them exceptionally difficult to damage or destroy. Actual damage to them will result in the portal being rendered temporarily inactive, though the spell defending them will repair the damage on its own given some time. More important to remember is the fact that (as a small inscription near the bottom of the arch warns), the portal system has a guardian. Attempts to damage the archways or alter the enchantments upon them will cause the system to activate momentarily, and the guardian will emerge. The creature - a chimera - is about as large as possible while still being able to fit through the portal system, and extremely dangerous. It is protected by defensive enchantments of its own to repel spells and attacks, though these defenses can be broken, it certainly makes attempting to play with the portal system a rather larger risk than it would be wise to take lightly. It is also important to note that, even should one be able to defeat the chimera, tampering with the portal system poses a significant danger of its own. Given the massive amounts of energy stored in and used by the nexus linking the portals, modification of the enchantments carries with it a very good chance of recoiling on the spellcaster, with potentially devastating results. And it could very well be that there are other spells lying at the heart of the nexus that could pose a problem just as dangerous... ((OOC NOTE: If you ARE going to have a character mess with the arch, please contact The_Guardian and I will NPC the chimera. Tampering with their magic will also have risks, which will have to be rolled for, we can work those out as needed.)) Out Of Character (OOC) Things : 1. If you verbally abuse players OOC (cursing out, trolling, sexual harassment and so forth) you will receive ONE warning. If you repeat the offense, you face being banned. : 2. Keeping on the terms of bad language and such, keep it out of OOC talk, especially on chat. : 3. Keep OOC out of IC as much as possible, of course. * The rumor function is not your way of annonymously attacking a player. Staff will use it on occasion to leave a public notice (like informing players something was not approved on your profile). Using rumors to bash, for example "this person is crap at rp" will not be tolerated. You are not annonymous to staff. Rumors are also not your character's personal diary. * If you wish to praise a player for their work or their character, feel free to nominate them for a badge! Folks love badges. Even when they say they don't care. * Understand that people play multiple characters and can't always be on for *you*. Some times you get burned out on a scenario or need a break from an ongoing plot, please respect their desires when they conflict with your own. Play with them anyway! It'll make them much more willing to bring on that special character just for you next time around. :